


Take A Walk

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, cause i don't live without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I didn’t expected to see Eliza again after all those years. And i certainly didn’t expected her to be my front door neighbor."





	

There are moments in people’s lives that you see someone you haven’t seen for a long time and the feeling of nostalgia hits them when they see that person’s face again.

That was not one of those moments.

I didn’t expected to see Eliza again after all those years. And i certainly didn’t expected her to be my front door neighbor.

Eliza Schuyler, one of the most kind persons i’ve met in my life, and my first crush.

We met when we were kids and we studied almost all of our childhoods together. She was my best friend and i loved to spend time with her and her sisters.

But, one day, she went away and i lost contact with her. She needed to move away since her father was going to work in another state, and i think that was the saddest moment in my life.

I still remember the last day i saw her. We were on the playground, it was the break between classes, and we were sitting alone on the swings. Eliza had just told me the news of her moving that day and neither of us wanted to play.

“But you’ll come back, right?” i asked, hoping for a yes

“I don’t know, Alex… I wish, tho.” she looked at me, giving a little smile, making me smile too

We kept silent the rest of break, hearing the other children screaming while playing. It didn’t took long for us to hear the bell ringing, meaning that it was time for more classes.

I got up from the swing and started walking back when Eliza’s voice stopped me.

“Alex, before going home meet me here by the swings, ok?” she said, her cheeks blushing for some reason

“Ok…”

After that, the classes passed quickly and i went with my backpack to the playground, getting to the swings and noticing Eliza wasn’t there yet.

A few moments later, i could see her running in my direction. She stopped, trying to catch air and i laughed at her.

“C'mon Eliza, you ran just a few meters!”

“Shut up, Alexander.”

I sat on the swing, looking at her carefully. Her cheeks were red by the run and her hair were kind of a mess, but she was still pretty. The sadness of knowing that she was going away seemed to hit me in my stomach and i controlled the urge to cry.

“So,” i spoke, trying to keep my kind off of thinking about that subject “you said to meet you here.”

She then looked at me and i could swear her cheeks got even more blushed.

“Uh, yes… I wanted to give you something before i go away.”

 _Go away._ Those words seemed to hurt even more when she said that. I took a breath and tried to keep it together.

“Give me what?”

Eliza seemed hesitant for a moment, before putting a determined expression in her face and coming closer to me. I looked at her while she came closer, confused, and couldn’t see what would happen after that.

I felt her hands on the sides of my face and her lips were on mine. My eyes were wide open and i felt my cheeks burn like my blood was made of fire. She had her eyes closed firmly, and her hands kept my face in place to keep her lips on mine.

After a few seconds she moved away from me and she was pure red, and i’m pretty sure that so was i. My mouth was open and i was staring at Eliza, completely surprised by the kiss, and, in that moment, it was hard to even remember my name or what i was doing there.

“You kissed me… On the lips…” i mumbled and she frowned, probably not understanding what i said because i sounded like a monkey, my voice getting way higher than it was

We then heard someone calling her name and when i turned my head, her father were standing by the side of Angelica and little Peggy.

I looked back at Eliza and she took a deep beath.

“Bye, Alexander.”

And after that day i never heard from her, until now. I couldn’t believe my eyes when i saw Eliza fighting against the lock on her door and full of bags with groceries.

The moment her dark eyes met mine i panicked. I don’t know why, but the fact that she was there om that moment were the scariest thing in the world.

She frowned, clearly remembering me, even thou i’ve changed a lot through thw years.

“Alexander?” she asked, her soft voice filling my ears and making me lose my mind “Is that you?”

She smiled and i could see how this hasn’t changed. She was a woman now, and a really beautiful one, but her smile was still the same.

I could just give an simple answer and say that yes, it was me, but i think my brain stopped working and i just ran to the door of my apartment and entered closing the door strongly.

“What the–” i heard John’s voice and looked at where the voce were coming, noticing Laurens surrounded by his college books on the couch, next to Burr

“ _Qu'est-ce que la baise_ , Alexander! What was that?” Lafayette exclaimed while holding some french book that was obviously to try to teach Mulligan some of his language

“I just… Well…” i tried to say something, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door

I got away from the door took a deep breath.

“Don’t open the fucking door.” i whispered in despair

The four of them looked at me, confused and Lafayette started to get up from the ground. “I’m gonna answer the fucking door.”

“Lafayette, no!” i whispered again, trying not to scream

“Lafayette, yes!” he said to himself

I ran to the little hallway, trying to reach my room while i heard Lafayette opening the door.

“Uh, excuse me… Alexander lives here?” i heard Eliza’s voice ask

“Alexander Hamilton? Yes dear, he lives here with us.” Lafayette said “HAMILTON, COME HERE!”

I didn’t responded. I opened the door to my room and tried to get in, but was stopped by Hercules’ hands holding me and putting me on his shoulder.

“WHAT THE FUCK MULLIGAN? PUT ME ON THE GROUND YOU MOTHERFU–”

He then throwed me on the ground and i cursed him for that, just stopping when i saw Eliza’s confused face staring at me.

“…Hi.” i said

“Wow, such a charm with the ladies.” Lafayette walked away to get closer to where Burr and Laurens where laughing at me

“Alexander… I– Why did you run when you saw me?” she was visibly uncomfortable with that

“He’s afraid of vag–”

“Laurens, no!” Burr stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth

I got up from the ground and took a deep breath. “Sorry, Eliza… I just… I don’t know.”

I heard the guys whisper Eliza’s name, recognizing the name by the stories i told them.

“Hey, why don’t we go to a walk and talk a little bit?” i suggested

“Are you sure? You didn’t seem very happy for seeing me again…”

“What? No! I’m happy for seeing you again!”

“Then why did you run?”

“Laurens, don’t even try to open your mouth.” Burr said and I heard Mulligan and Lafayette laughing

“I don’t know. I think i panicked when i saw you…”

She looked at me, seeming to read my soul through my eyes with that look, before giving me a little smile.

“I’m gonna organize my groceries then we can go to that walk.” she said “It’s good to see you again Alexander.”

“It’s good to see you too, Eliza.” i smiled at her and she went to her apartment

I closed the door and gave a deadly glare to Lafayette.

“You can thank me later.” he said

“Ok, so that’s the so said Eliza? Your childhood friend slash crush, that you just met again and you ran from her?” Burr questioned, rising up from the couch

“Uh, yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, i just… Seeing her again after all those years, a grownup woman… Both of us changed so much, or at least i did. I don’t think she would still want to be my friend.”

“You’re such a drama queen, Alexander. You know what i think it’s happening? You still like her, and you’re acting like a goddamn stupid teenager.” Lafayette walked up to me and crossed his arms

“I think Laf is right, Alex.” Burr agreed with the frenchman

I tried to think of something to say but i had nothing. Goddammit.

“Well, you better get ready Alex. She ain’t gonna wait for you any longer.” Laurens said, smiling at me while raising his hand like he was raising a glass for me

“She already waited for too long.” Burr smiled

(…)

Five minutes and i hear three knocks on the door. I got up from the couch and opened it, seeing Eliza smiling at me.

She changed to a pretty dress and her hair were made into a ponytail. I smiled at the sight of her and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and Laurens was smiling at Eliza.

“Ok young lady, take care of our son, try to keep him out of trouble and don’t let him drink coffee. He’s already too energetic. Believe me, you wouldn’t like to see he screaming in the middle of street with some random guy because he’s too hyperactive to hold his shit together.”

Eliza laughed and i pushed Laurens away.

“Sorry for that…” i said

“It’s okay. Your friends seem nice.” She pointed out

“Thank you!” Lafayette screamed from the kitchen

“Well… Let’s go?” i asked

“Let’s go.”

(…)

We were walking in a local park that was close to our building. The orange leaves were falling from the trees and the wind was blowing then all around. Kids played in the leaves, jumping around and laughing. A few people were also having a walk there,  some couples holding hands, some by themselves with earbuds and gym clothes.

I looked at Eliza seeing she rub her hands against her arms when a cold wind blowed against us. I took off my hoodie and offered her.

“Here.”

She looked at the red hoodie for a while before taking it and dressing.

“Thank you… I forgot it was cold today.”

“No problem.” I said and the silence came back

Neither of us said anything. What had to be said? I took a deep breath before breaking the ice.

“So, how’s Angelica and Peggy?”

“Oh, they’re fine! Angelica is married now, and Peggy still lives with our parents.”

“That’s nice to hear… What about you?”

Eliza looked at the trees for a while before answering.

“I’m fine. I’m in town because i got a job here. It’s a really nice one. But i had to left somethings behind for it…”

“Like a boyfriend?” i asked, abruptly

Eliza looked at me confused before let out a little giggle. “No, not that. My family and some friends i’ve made through the years. But i think after i left you it wasn’t as painful.”

“Oh… Ok.”

“What about you, Alex? How’s your life?”

“It’s pretty great! I’m finishing college next year. I’m cursing Law with my friend, Burr, you saw him at my apartment. I’m gonna be a lawyer soon and try to be the best lawyer that ever existed. I mean, that guy, Tom, said that i wouldn’t make it, but i will! You see, i’m one of the best students at the class, Burr is the only one who still can compete with me in this subject, but i’m sure i will make it and–” i stopped myself when i saw Eliza looking at me like she was trying to understand everything i was saying since i was speaking too fast “Sorry, sometimes i talk too much…”

Eliza giggled. “It’s okay, i like when you talk like this. You talked a lot as a kid too, but now? Wow, that friend of yours was right, i’m not giving you coffee.”

We both laughed and i finally felt comfortable by her side. The panic i felt when i saw her seemed to go away. It was Eliza, my best friend and the girl that was able to take my heart and hold it for all those years without me even knowing. I couldn’t be uncomfortable around her when she made me feel like home.

“But, anyway, my life is pretty great. Came to New York a few years ago after my mother died…”

“Aunt Rachel died?” Eliza asked, stopping the walk

“Yeah… She got really sick and passed away.”

“I’m sorry, Alex…”

“It’s okay, it’s been a while now since it happened… I learned to move on. My family now are those guys you met on my apartment.” i smiled remembering my friends

Eliza smiled back and crossed her arms, still standing in her place. I looked at her closely, not being able to take my eyes from hers.

“I missed you so much…” i let it out

She looked surprised for a bit but quickly smiled and came to hug me. I hugged her back, feeling my chest warm up while having her in my arms.

“I missed you too, Alexander. A lot.”

(…)

We spent at least two hours on that park. Sometimes chatting about our lives, sometimes just in silence, looking at the things around us.

I felt good after that. Having Eliza by my side was like having a part of me back again.

After my mother died i left my old life behind. There were nothing about the old Alex in New York, just his memories. But with Eliza there, i felt like the good parts of my old life were back.

We walked back home, talking and laughing the whole way. A few stairs after and we were already in front of the doors of our apartments.

“Well, we have to hang out more times now.” She said

“Agreed. We still have too many years to catch up.”

We let out a giggle and i prepared to enter my home, when her voice stopped me.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Before you go, there’s something i need to give you!”

I frowned. “What is it?”

I just got what she was trying to say when her lips were already on mine. I closed my eyes, feeling every sensation that her lips made me feel. She broke the kiss and looked in my eyes, blushing.

“Well… We definitely have to hang out more times now.” i said, laughing

Eliza smiled and went to her door, opening it and getting on her house. “See you soon, Alexander.”

I let a smile cross my face. “See you soon, Eliza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes '~' Hope you guys like it!


End file.
